


Patchworker of Skin

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumiki tends to Hinata after a mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchworker of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 - Surgery
> 
> Slight spoilers for Chapter 3, slight deviation from canon. The title is from one of the wallpapers you can unlock in Me, because I can never get enough of Me.

For all her clumsiness and uncertainty in everyday situations, Mikan had steady hands when she was at work. It was difficult for Hinata to really appreciate this fact when he was strapped down with no anesthetic, but he could at least tell that she was trying not to cause him any pain.

You know, besides the pain he was already feeling from the great big chunk that had been torn out of his side.

How he'd even gotten in this position was stupid, really. He'd gotten careless, gone off on his own for a bit while his classmates tended to those who had come down with the despair fever. He'd just wanted to take a walk and clear his head. He'd turned to the sound of footsteps running up behind him, and for his troubles he'd gotten a blow to the side of the head and a ragged bit of driftwood lodged in his ribs. When he'd come to, Mikan was frantically trying to staunch the bleeding, while the others hunted up a tarp or something suitable to move him off of the beach.

Mikan had tearfully apologized over and over again for not being there sooner and being unable to see who it was that had attacked him, until Hinata was able to rasp out an assurance that it wasn't her fault. Really, he was grateful that she had been around at all, even as she launched into another apology about leaving their ill classmates unsupervised so that she could gather up some food and supplies from the convenience store. If she hadn't done that, he'd tried to explain, it was likely that no one would have been around to hear his cry for help (He couldn't remember crying out for help, but Mikan was insistent that he had. In any case, it was her answering scream upon finding him that had alerted the rest, and who was he to argue with the girl who was both his rescuer and medic?).

As if his classmates dying left and right wasn't bad enough, the thought of how close he had come to being the next victim made Hinata's stomach lurch. Mikan took his sickened expression as a reaction to her movements and slowed, apologizing softly once again. Once he was all stitched up and free of this makeshift operating table that they'd set up, Hinata told himself, he was going to hug her. Or something. He wished that there was some way to make her realize permanently how much they all needed her.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikan's hands withdrew and she carefully undid the bindings on his arms and legs that had been holding him to the table. She'd objected to tying him down, actually, but he'd insisted, feeling that otherwise he would have been thrashing in pain and generally making her job much harder. For some reason, the idea of undergoing any sort of surgery made his stomach twist up even more. In his mind's eye, he could see the stark, blinding lights of an operating room, an anesthesia mask descending...

He didn't know if it was a dream or a foggy half-memory.

Mikan brought him out of his thoughts with a hesitant touch to his shoulder. "I-I... I should get back to the others, now." She worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I got you some painkillers and water though. A-and... you can always come find me, if you need anything else..."

Hinata smiled to the best of his ability at the moment, what with both his head and side throbbing in pain. "Thanks. I will. You're a real lifesaver, Tsumiki."

Mikan flushed and twisted the hem of her apron in her hands. "It's just what I'm useful at..."

"Really though. We're all better off with you doing what you do out of the goodness of your heart." It came out sounding awkward. Hinata had never been very good at praising others.

Mikan flushed even more and averted her gaze. "Oh, no... It's not the goodness of my heart, not at all." She smiled at nothing, something unfamiliar sparking in her eyes. "Everything I do is out of love."

Hinata kept puzzling over that statement long after Mikan had returned to tending their afflicted classmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumiki was the one who actually attacked Hinata, if that wasn't clear. Despair fever gets to you, man.


End file.
